1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid valves.
2. Background Art
Fluid valves proportion fluid between one or more inlets and one or more outlets. Fluid valves may include a diverter or other feature within a housing defining a fluid flow path between the inlet(s) and outlet(s). Fluid valves can be used to proportion any number of fluids, including liquids and gases. Fluid valves are operable in any number of environments, including industrial and automotive environments.